What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/The Doggies/Cinema Madness
Cinema Madness is the twelfth episode of Season 1 of The Doggies. Plot The family, along with Sam, Bobo, Steven and Sarah, enter to a movie theater, but the assistant manager (Mr. Goat) is extremely strict and kicks anyone out for doing things like whistling, running and even sneezing, which George and Linda decide to trick him in several ways. Meanwhile, the children enter a room without paying a ticket, making a usher attempting to drive them away and at the same time Sam and Bobo chase Ricky around the movie theater, being the three chased by Mr. Badgerton who gets angry because they made the ushers have attention from his illegal entry. Full Plot TBD. Credits *'Writers:' *'Storyboard Artists:' *'Director:' Voice cast * Quotes *'Steven:' (pointing a poster of "Kung Fu Panda") What about Kung Fu Panda? There, Jack Black plays a Chinese restaurant waiter who becomes a kung fu warrior. *'George:' This could be one of the opinions, Steven. We also could see Weaseble Me (a poster of "Weaselble Me" appears), Mice (a poster of "Mice" appears), Bat Squirrel (a poster of "Bat Squirrel" appears) or The DogBob CiclePants Movie (a poster of "The DogBob CiclePants Movie" appears) (cuts back to him) These films look as good options. *'Bobo:' I know. What about Catvis and Dog-Head Do America? (he points a poster of "Catvis and Dog-Head Do America") *'Sam:' (slaps Bobo) Are you nuts, Bobo? That's an adult film and we're with George and Linda's children! ---- (Mr. Goat kicks Mr. Badgerton out) *'Mr. Goat:' I hope you like garbage. BECAUSE YOU WILL HAVE TO BE HERE! (laughs histerically) ---- *'The Usher:' Wait a minute, I didn't see you entering here with a ticket. Where is you ticket? ---- *'Mr. Badgerton:' Come back here, you stinky cats and mouse! I gonna to beat you... ---- *'Mr. Goat:' AAAAAHHHH!!!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!! Please! Arrest me, officer! Get me away from these wacky couple! (he hangs near the side of the cop, then switches to a calm, quiet voice) I don't even like to work here. (starts screaming again) SERIOUSLY! I WANT TO BE IN JAILLLL!!! (the cop hits Mr. Goat with a sausage) *'Cop:' Better off, I'm gonna to carry you to a asylum, you screaming man. You're insane. (the cop carries Mr. Goat away) *'George:' Goodbye, you crazy guy. ---- (at the asylum with the Usher) *'Mr. Goat:' So, why are you in? For... squealing? (laughs maniacally) Get it? ---- (Mr. Badgerton bursts through the ending card to escape out of the movie) *'Mr. Badgerton:' AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Transcript Cinema Madness/Transcript Trivia *Some real-life films are "animalified" for the episode, such as: **''Kung Fu Panda'' **''Trolls'' - Mice **''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' - The DogBob CiclePants Movie **''The Polar Express'' - The Bear Express **''Beavis and Butt-Head Do America'' - Catvis and Dog-Head Do America **''Batman'' - Bat Squirrel **''Baby's Day Out'' - Puppy's Day Off **''Look Who's Talking'' - Look Who's Mellowing **''The Lion King'' - The Parrot King *Because of both being an all-animal film in real-life and owned by DreamWorks, Kung Fu Panda remains as it is in real life. *